Love never changes
by Hayden Bell
Summary: Kieren sigue tratando de adaptarse a su vida en Roarton y cree que va por el camino correcto, sin embargo, pronto descubrirá que nada es sencillo para quien busca la redención. ¿Podrá superar sus tribulaciones? ¿Logrará enamorarse otra vez? Esta es la vida de un "pútrido" tratando de ser un nuevo humano. (Personajes que pertenecen a BBCThree y sus creadores)


**Love never changes**

**Distinct**

Su mirada estuvo fija por mucho tiempo en el pez de la sala, Jem lo compró asegurando que le daría un toque colorido a toda la casa, lo que fue un poco inusual para sus padres que se acostumbraron a verla con los colores militares de siempre, de hecho fue precisamente por eso que nadie su opuso a que lo hiciera, después de todo lo necesitan más que nunca. Sonrió por décima vez en menos de quince minutos, la vida en aquel pequeño animalito es curiosa, diminuta, pero tan maravillosa como cualquiera. La voz de su madre desde la cocina otra vez lo hizo detener su éxtasis y levantarse para ir al comedor, será una noche más que pueden compartir los alimentos en familia, al menos tres de ellos, pues seguirá fingiendo que come para satisfacer a sus padres.

-¿Has estado viendo ese pez otra vez? –preguntó Jem con un rostro aparentemente fastidiado, él no pudo negarlo. –Empiezo a sentirme celosa. –agregó con media sonrisa, logrando que el resto de la familia también lo hiciera.

-En mi condición aprendes a mirar desde otra perspectiva, tal vez no lo había dicho, pero la vida se aprecia un poco más. –respondió sin tabúes, está dispuesto a ser como cualquiera, pero distinto al final de cuentas, como lo fue mucho antes de que muriera o se convirtiera en un zombie.

-Ya lo creo hijo, pero no lo olvides, nosotros también sabemos apreciarlo. –su padre le apretó un poco el hombro derecho y lo miró con el amor de siempre. Todos se sintieron conmovidos, pues todo parece arreglado desde que casi creen que pierden por segunda vez a Kieren.

La cena transcurrió sin muchos contratiempos, Jem fue quien más se quejó sobre la insistencia de sus padres a que su hermano siga fingiendo ser un humano común, porque incluso ella prefiere verlo como alguien diferente, no sólo porque fue un zombie, sino porque siempre fue alguien diferente, quizá por eso es que siempre buscó serlo también. Al final pudo irse a su habitación y seguir recordando, pues esos recuerdos son más comunes conforme recibe el tratamiento, lo que no le agrada del todo, pues la mayoría de ellos son de su época de "rabioso", como muchos lo catalogan.

Al sentarse sobre su cama de inmediato vino lo más lógico, desde su punto de vista; apenas se levantó encontró la caja donde mantiene sus mejores recuerdos, aquellos que lo hicieron amar de verdad y a no olvidarse de ello. La sonrisa de Rick lo hace sentirse tranquilo, sentirse más humano; sus sentimientos lo elevaron un poco sobre su mortandad, pero no lo suficiente para sentir que su corazón vuelve a latir, sencillamente que se recrean en se mente y los siente como reales. Observó por varios minutos aquellos tesoros, tratando de buscar dentro de su cerebro algún otro recuerdo de su primer amor, pero nada llegó en esos momentos y, de algún modo, lo decepcionó.

Perdió a Rick por segunda vez, aun no puede creer que tenga tan mala suerte en el amor, la tuvo antes y la sigue teniendo ahora; lo que cambió fue su percepción de todo, a no rendirse con felicidad, él se lo dijo, le advirtió que no debía hacerlo, que debía seguir adelante y ahora planea hacerle caso, no rendirse a nada y a mostrarse firme ante cualquier tribulación. Ese es el mejor tributo que puede darle, pues le demuestra su amor y su devoción, será leal a esa promesa e incluso sabe que será su escudo contra cualquiera que intente derrumbarle. Ese pensamiento es alentador, pues ya no se quejará de lo que ha sucedido, sino que buscará aprender qué hacer con el tiempo que se le ha concedido, esta segunda oportunidad, una con la que muchos han soñado.

Decidió dejar la caja a un lado, el amor que le hizo recordar pronto se volvió en melancolía con la muerte definitiva de Rick a manos del padre de éste, encontrarlo en la puerta del garage no es algo que pueda olvidar con facilidad; aunque curiosamente no quiere hacerlo, pues aunque Bill destruyó el regalo que la vida le dio, está seguro de que su eterno amor seguirá siendo tan generoso como siempre, que actuó conforme a sus convicciones y que trató de protegerlo, un sacrificio digno del mejor hombre. Se miró al espejo y se encontró consigo mismo, con el perdón y la tolerancia; no puede sentir rencor por nadie, ni siquiera por Bill, no puede hacerlo, no cuando él mismo ha causado tanto daño.

Unos minutos más tarde llegó Jem, al verlo recostado decidió unírsele sin ninguna palabra, demostrando esa confianza que al principio no tuvo, pero que ahora es absoluta; miraron el techo sin pensar en nada, solo compartiendo la presencia del otro, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, en completo silencio y sintiéndose seguros, cada uno inspira muchas cosas en el otro, se admiran y su amistad evoca una confianza incomparable. La noche avanzó y sin que lo hubieran planeado se quedaron dormidos. Un fuerte crujido le hizo abrir los ojos con rapidez y notar a su hermana recostado a su lado y abrazándole con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

Se levantó con lentitud y despertó a la chica con suavidad, ella no comprendió al principio, pero un ruido más fuerte los hizo apresurarse contra la ventana y observar, desde ahí tuvieron una vista perfecta de la casa del señor Burton, pero esta vez no lo encontraron sentado frente a la ventana observando la calle hasta que el sueño lo vencía, esta vez vieron un jaleo tremendo con varias personas. No comprendieron muy bien, pero lo que pareció ser el primer crujido se trató de la reja de entrada desgarrada y el segundo fue la puerta del auto estacionado enfrente.

Se podían escuchar gritos y maldiciones ininteligibles que prefirieron no recordar y mucho menos repetir, al final una de las personas terminó de arrojar a la banqueta varias maletas con lo que parecía ser un chico, uno que sencillamente se abrazó a sí mismo y se encogió de una manera que los hizo sentirse apenados. Por fortuna el señor Burton tomó el chico por los hombros y le dio un sorpresivo abrazo, después le ayudó a recoger sus maletas y entrar a la casa.

-¿Quién será ese chico? –preguntó Jem en voz alta. -¿Crees que él...? –pero la mirada de Kieren fue de completa incredulidad, así que sencillamente decidieron volver a sus asuntos. –Será mejor que vaya a dormir. –la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla y pronto desapareció por la puerta. Al final se quedó tratando de imaginar qué acababa de suceder, todo fue tan rápido y de un gusto nada placentero. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se perdiera en el olvido una vez que cerró sus ojos.

-o-

A la mañana siguiente fue despertado brutalmente por su hermana, quien alegó que no tenía más divertido qué hacer en esos momentos y dado que él es una víctima fácil y próxima, tuvo que hacerlo. Ese tipo de actos son lo que le devuelven el sentimiento de vida, le hace sentirse parte de la familia otra vez, aunque en el fondo sabe que trabajan todos los días para que así sea y que falta mucho para lograrlo, aunque quizá en el fondo sabe que nunca será así. Su familia desayunó con normalidad, él por supuesto los acompañó a la mesa.

-¿Quién creen que sea el chico que llegó a la casa del señor Burton? –preguntó de pronto Jem, con su usual desfachatez y curiosidad a tope.

-Quien sea no es de nuestra incumbencia, no deberías meterte en asuntos ajenos. –le reprendió su madre, usando el tono serio de cada vez que trata de corregir a su hija menor. –Ni siquiera sabía que tuviera más familia que… -guardó silencio, pronunciar el nombre le daba pesar, sobre todo al recordar la manera tan bruta en que Bill la asesinó. Todos rememoraron tan fatídica noche en la que creyeron que irían por Kieren, pero resultó no ser así. Hubo un silencio pausado sólo por el choque de cubiertos.

-Saldré a dar un paseo esta tarde, espero no haya problema. –habló Kieren, mostrándose respetuoso con sus padres como trata de hacerlo de ahora en adelante. Jem le dedicó una mirada de intriga, como si quisiera imaginar qué haría a solas deambulando por ahí.

-Desde luego hijo, siempre que prometas regresar antes del anochecer. –respondió su padre, lo que lo hizo asentir con una aparente sonrisa. Minutos más tarde subió a su habitación y se untó un poco más de maquillaje, no es que deteste su aspecto como PDS, pero lo considera necesario, asustar a los demás no es su objetivo, no quiere poner a prueba la tolerancia de quienes conocen su situación.

Al salir de la casa el viento le golpeó el rostro con dureza, pero no sintió efecto alguno, cualquier humano común se habría quejado. Avanzó por la calle, observando las casas de sus vecinos, sobre todo las marcadas con tinta verde por órdenes del vicario Oddie o al menos esa es la excusa que dan los que pertenecen todavía al consejo de la HVF. No puede creer semejante intolerancia, aunque ya está acostumbrado, el pueblo entero lo trataba muy mal desde antes del "Amanecer".

Sus pasos lo llevaron directo a la colina donde asentaron el panteón del pueblo, muchos años antes de que sus padres nacieran; ahí llegó hasta su tumba o el hoyo que alguna vez lo fue y miró con aprecio el mensaje en la lápida, definitivamente sus padres lo aman. No quiso traer muchos malos recuerdos así que decidió caminar más por el lugar, le daba cierto pesar ser el único que va por ahí, Amy le hizo falta entonces. Es precisamente lo que piensa y lo que siente lo que lo perturba, se supone que esas cualidades son propias de un ser vivo, pero él las tiene, las percibe, no puede explicarlo, igual que un vivo tampoco podría hacerlo, pues son naturales.

Pensó en Dios, en la biblia y todos aquellos que basan sus explicaciones en ello, en las profecías y su aparente realización, hoy más que nunca las iglesias afirman que todo se está cumpliendo, aunque él no está tan seguro, no podría ser así, no debería ser así. Se supone que Dios es amoroso e infinitamente misericordioso. ¿Por qué los desprecian entonces? ¿Por qué lo ven como un castigo y no una bendición? Tal vez deba luchar contra ello, ser un disidente más, aunque no tanto como "el no muerto", ese que parece sentirse profeta o algo por el estilo. Es claro que son fundamentalistas, personas que creen tener la razón sin contemplar las verdaderas enseñanzas, hundiéndose en su propia mediocridad, creyendo sólo lo que les conviene, así lo hicieron cuando se declaró homosexual y seguramente lo harán con cualquier cosa que les parezca repugnante.

-Cretinos. –murmuró para sí mismo, deseando que cambiaran un poco su mentalidad, aunque sabe que no puede hacerlo, no se puede ir contra la voluntad de nadie y, si realmente hicieran lo que Dios dice, entonces sabrían que ni siquiera él va contra la voluntad de sus creaturas. Una rama partiéndose le hizo olvidar sus pensamientos y pararse con rapidez del suelo, su cuello se alargó más de lo normal y trató de buscar a quien deambula por ahí también. -¿Amy? –preguntó por inercia, esperanzado en que sea ella, pues en verdad la extraña. Su llamado pareció alertar a la otra persona que de inmediato corrió en dirección contraria.

Intrigado por saber de quién se trata corrió hacia donde escuchó los pasos de quien fuera, se sintió un poco frustrado por no ser tan veloz como antes, pero es propio de su condición; aunque fue precisamente eso lo que le aseguró que quien corre está en las mismas circunstancias, pues su velocidad tampoco es mucha, quizá hasta inferior. Al pasar unas cuantas tumbas observó la espalda de alguien, descubrió que se trata de un chico y por la manera tan errática en que se movía pudo corroborar que es como él.

-¡Aguarda! –llamó, buscando la manera de alcanzarle, pero sin mucho éxito. –No corras, soy amigo. –con el tiempo logró acortar la distancia. –Soy Kieren. –dijo sin más, tratando de que el otro desistiera de su huida y le reconociera como alguien de paz que no trata de asesinarlo. De improviso el otro muchacho se detuvo, pero sin girarse. Kieren decidió hacer lo mismo y actuar con más cautela. –Te aseguro que no te haré daño. –habló, seguro de que eso resultaría. Así fue como el otro se dio la vuelta.

Al mirarlo de frente se encontró a un chico tan alto como él pero un poco más robusto y quizá de la misma edad, con los cabellos demasiado rubios y ojos azules (lentillas que seguro le dieron), ropas tan ordinarias como las de cualquiera y piel ligeramente pálida, mucho menos colorida que la de él, quizá por efecto del síndrome o quizá porque siempre fue así. No fue difícil detectar su estado de confusión, tal vez preocupado porque alguien pudiera atacarlo, no sería la primera vez que alguien teme al pueblo de Roarton, donde los "pútridos" son despreciados por la mitad del pueblo.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó, tratando de entrar en confianza. Además, no se lanzaría sobre él como Amy lo hizo semanas atrás, no es tan irreverente. Aunque es eso lo que más extraña de ella.

-William. –respondió con voz grave pero vacilante.

-Soy Kieren, Will. –dio un paso hacia él, pero deteniéndose cuando el chico dio uno hacia atrás. –Vale, no me acerco. –dijo, levantando las manos para que viera su disposición al diálogo. –No te atacaré, te lo aseguro. –atinó a decir, buscando la manera de no sonar hostil.

-Y aunque lo hicieras, no tendrías mucha oportunidad. –eso sorprendió a Kieren que le miró con el rostro ladeado. –Sé quién eres, mi abuelo me habló de ti anoche. –eso lo intrigó, provocando que frunciera el entrecejo.

-¿Y quién es tu abuelo? – se atrevió a preguntar, pues es lo más lógico.

-Ken, Ken Burton. –la quijada de Kieren se desencajó pero pronto trató de recomponerse.

-¿Tú eres el chico que llegó anoche? –no obtuvo respuesta. –Yo, lo siento, sé que no es de mi incumbencia. –se avergonzó. –Somos vecinos, estoy en la casa de enfrente, con mis padres y hermanas. –no supo por qué lo decía, pero tal vez eso le diera la oportunidad de conocer un poco más a William, siempre funciona abrirse uno mismo para que los demás lo hagan.

-Lo sé, mi abuelo me dijo cuántos de nosotros hay en el pueblo, somos más de los que pensé. –Kieren no supo qué más decir, de pronto se sintió intimidado, el chico mostró una actitud muy similar a la del anciano Burton. –Sé que defiendes a los rabiosos y que buscas tolerancia hacia nosotros. –eso no creyó escucharlo alguna vez, porque no es precisamente a lo que se dedica, únicamente trata de recuperar su antigua vida. –Eres un imbécil si crees que vas a lograrlo. –otra vez su quijada se desencajó, pero rápido trató de disimularlo.

-O tal vez tú lo eres por dudarlo. –aseveró con cierta hostilidad, muy pronto empezó a reconocer qué clase de actitudes tiene aquel rubio. –No creo que comportándonos como ellos solucione el problema, o somos diferentes o no somos nada. –agregó, dispuesto a dar argumentos a sus decisiones, aunque se supone que no debería aceptar su afirmación de ser un activista en pro de sus derechos o algo similar.

-¡Bah!… -el otro se burló con un bufido. –Muchos tipos como tú han muerto intentándolo. –volvió a tomar la palabra. -¿Qué te hace pensar que no te pasará lo mismo? –los cuestionamientos se volvieron muy inquisitivos, como si él fuera quien tratara de averiguar algo.

-¿Acaso vienes de la ciudad? ¿No serás uno de los seguidores de ese loco que se cree el mesías? –de inmediato empezó a responder con la misma actitud, no permitiría que se burlase, no cuando ha pasado por mucho y perdido tanto.

-Yo no sigo a nadie, no necesito que manipulen el poco cerebro que me queda. –entonces empezó a caminar, pero en círculos, rodeando a Kieren con descaro, como si estuviera escudriñándolo a algo así. ¿Cuándo aquello se convirtió en un juicio sobre él? Ahora empieza a pensar que así como hay muchos vivos que no merecen la vida, hay muertos que tampoco. Se mantuvo firme y lo encaró con rotundidad, no desea un enfrentamiento, pero no será más el tonto Kieren. Ya no.

-Eres guapo cuando te enfadas. –soltó William, sonriendo, burlándose claramente. ¿Qué, ahora va a coquetearle? No le contestó, sencillamente siguió mirándole, preparándose para otro comentario ofensivo o sarcástico, de pronto tiene que hacer uso de habilidades que siempre ha detestado. –Tu cabeza estará en una pica cuando esos asesinos te atrapen. –con ello demostró estar al tanto de todo, lo que no es sorprendente, su abuelo debió contarle lo que pasó con la señora Burton y el HVF. ¿Tan pronto se ha declarado enemigos?

-No me molestaría morir, ya me sucedió una vez. –respondió con aparente tranquilidad, tratando de no ceder al impulso de ofenderlo. Por suerte su mirada adusta puso límite al otro.

-Entonces demuestras tu estupidez. –el chico se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. –No volver a verte será un placer. –levantó la mano e hizo una señal de despedida, hasta que sólo dejó el dedo medio levantado. Kieren tragó saliva.

-Menudo capullo. –murmuró, empezando a caminar en la dirección del chico, pero desviándose unos metros más adelante, pues las ganas de ir a la cueva donde selló su amor con Rick aumentaron luego de tan intensos momentos. Atravesó el bosque con facilidad, el día iluminaba perfectamente su camino, así que no tuvo problemas en ubicarse, de hecho, ni siquiera en la noche los tendría, pues ha ido a ese lugar tantas veces que recuerda cada centímetro hasta llegar. Una vez que estuvo frente a la entrada se introdujo por la cavidad y luego de avanzar varios metros se sentó en el lugar habitual. Sacó un encendedor y prendió las velas que mantiene ahí como tributo a Rick.

No va a ese lugar a torturarse, más bien para sentirse seguro, para imaginar los brazos de Rick rodeando su cuerpo y entregándole infinita protección. Así lo imaginó cuando cerró los ojos, trayendo a su mente uno de esos recuerdos, de los pocos que le han llegado de su vida previa a su muerte. Volvió a extrañar a su primer amor, pero no lo lloró, ni tampoco pensó en su segunda muerte, más bien recordó la sonrisa que siempre le mostró en momentos de dificultad, eso lo alivió. Así fue como se perdió en sus cavilaciones hasta terminar dormido.

Despertó cuando la tarde caía sobre la región, pudo verificarlo cuando salió de la cueva, aún sigue desubicado por el encuentro con William, el chico en verdad se notaba hostil, aunque eso lo llevó a pensar mucho sobre él y la posibilidad de que en verdad venga de la ciudad, tal vez ahí los "casi muertos" no sean tan mal vistos, aunque su actitud bien le hace pensar lo contrario, pero no puede afirmar nada, prefiere ser cauteloso en ese pensamiento. Mientras lo hace (pensar), caminó con paso normal hasta su casa, el tiempo fue el mismo de siempre y el justo en el que sus padres lo esperaban, aunque ambos parecían preocupados, como todas las veces que decide salir solo.

Una vez que estuvo en su habitación tuvo la curiosidad por mirar por la ventana hacia la casa del señor Burton, corrió con lentitud la cortina y trató de observar, su sorpresa fue bastante al ver a William observándole desde el segundo nivel, tal vez la habitación que su abuelo le dio. De inmediato volvió a cerrar la cortina y decidir no volver a hacerlo, sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo y con lentitud volvió a entreabrir la cortina, descubriendo que ya no le miraba. Se sintió un poco decepcionado, pero a pesar de ello decidió dejar la ventana y recostarse. Ese chico en verdad le causó mella y no está seguro cuánto imaginar de él.

Continuará…

-o-

Pues bien, me he decidido a empezar otra historia, esta vez de un miniserie que me encantó, que les recomiendo y que es tan corta que sus tres capítulos apenas fueron introductorios. Ya me dirán. ¿Reviews?


End file.
